Minerva/Warriors Supports
With Ryoma *'Ryoma': Princess Minerva, allow me to thank you for covering Sakura during the last battle. *'Minerva': Of course... You really are always thinking of your siblings, aren't you, Ryoma? *'Ryoma': A brother ought to look after his younger sister, correct? ...Do you have siblings? *'Minerva': An older brother and younger sister ...but my brother, Michalis, is nothing like you. He killed our father and allowed an enemy Kingdom to take our sister hostage. *'Ryoma': How cou--?! ...Might there have been some reason for him to do such a thing? *'Minerva': I believe they were simply decisions made in the interest of defending our kingdom. But... I refused to accept what he did! There must have been some other way! ...So I left his side and chose to stand against my own Kingdom. *'Ryoma': I see... I understand why you would feel so cold toward him. But I wonder whether he truly is an immoral person... It's not always easy for someone to play the role of both prince and older brother. If he had to put being a prince ahead of being a brother, then surely it tore at him. *'Minerva': Are you suggesting I should not blame him? *'Ryoma': No, no... I cannot say you ought to simply accept his actions. I trust your judgment--but I know, as a brother and a prince, war is never simple. *'Minerva': I am... happy to hear I have your trust. *'Ryoma': And I hope you can trust me when I say you should confront your brother. If you intend to fight him, you must share your true feelings while you can. *'Minerva': You think I should... explain myself to Michalis? *'Ryoma': I do. You are a princess who chose to go against the kingdom of her birth... But your motivation for doing so was to save your homeland and people, right? *'Minerva': Yes... Protecting Macedon is the reason I fight at all. *'Ryoma': If you both have your kingdom at heart, your words may have some effect. And they would be words coming from his sister. If you speak, he may listen. *'Minerva': Hm. ...It's possible. Next time I see him, I will do as you say: I will tell him what I believe. At least then I will be free of regrets... even if it ends in battle. *'Ryoma': I'm glad you understand. Thank you for being open to my thoughts. *'Minerva': It is I who should be thanking you. I've been consumed by this for so long... It's been helpful to get the perspective of a great prince and model brother. *'Ryoma': Hah. I'm not so great as all that. But now that you have declared me so, I must play the part as well as I can! *'Minerva': You are great. And... I wouldn't mind speaking with you again, if you're willing... *'Ryoma': Yes... and perhaps you could share with me the perspective of a younger sister, hm? *'Minerva': I would be glad to. Let's plan on it--sooner rather than later. With Hinoka *'Minerva': Thank you for joining me for some training, Princess Hinoka. *'Hinoka': My pleasure! It'd be worth it even if all I got to do is watch you! *'Minerva': You're nothing short of amazing yourself. How long have you studied the naginata? *'Hinoka': My brother started training me at 7-- the age I decided to become a warrior. *'Minerva': I used to train with my older brother as well... a long time ago. *'Hinoka': You have a brother too? *'Minerva': Yes. My brother used to be my teacher... and someone I looked up to. *'Hinoka': ...Used to be? *'Minerva': Well... never mind. What led you to decide to become a warrior, Hinoka? *'Hinoka': Corrin was kidnapped by Nohr, and I... I couldn't let them get away with it. I refused to forgive them... or myself for not being able to stop them. *'Minerva': So it was all to save Corrin... *'Hinoka': If I rode a pegasus, I could fly to Nohr and save her... So I became a Sky Knight. But it didn't come easy. My pegasus companion wouldn't accept me at first... *'Minerva': Oh? That's surprising to hear. *'Hinoka': I was inexperienced... and overzealous. I tried to control her by force, but... Force doesn't earn trust. And my rash decisions earned us both plenty of scars. *'Minerva': It appears she trusts you absolutely now. When I watch the two of you together... she seems to love working with you. *'Hinoka': You seem to know a lot about pegasuses... Have you ever ridden one? *'Minerva': Long ago... But I left my pegasus behind in order to ride wyvernback. I know that pegasus riders are known for their effectiveness and mobility. I lead a unit of Pegasus Knights called the Whitewings that are a testament to that. But... as a member of the royal family, I felt I needed more power. In Macedon, the wyvern-riding Dragoons symbolize our strength... So I switched. I imagine the Pegasus I left all those years ago still despises me... *'Hinoka': I doubt that. A pegasus can see the truth in her rider's heart. I wouldn't be surprised if she could sense your feelings even now! *'Minerva': If those words came from someone else, I may not believe them... but from you... You put my worries at ease. Thank you. ...I hope she's well after all these years. *'Hinoka': If you're so concerned, you could go see her! I'm sure that'd make her happy! And... when you go, I could maybe... go along with you? I can't miss my chance to see the great Red Dragoon's chosen pegasus, after all! *'Minerva': Heh. Well, if you ever visit my world, I will gladly bring you along to see her. And we can all take to the skies together. *'Hinoka': Yes! You've got yourself a deal, Minerva. With Sakura *'Sakura': ...Lady Minerva? Have you been maybe fighting a little... recklessly lately? *'Minerva': I'm sorry if I worry you, Sakura. I can get carried away when I'm on the battlefield... *'Sakura': You don't have to do so much when you have friends to support you... ...Though, to be fair, I'm not sure how dependable I am, personally... *'Minerva': Don't sell yourself short. When you're nearby, I can fight with confidence. Whenever I'm with you, thoughts of my little sister, Maria, are not far from mind. *'Sakura': ...Maria? What's she like? *'Minerva': She's an adorable girl--just like you. Seeing her always filled me with courage. But my brother, Michalis, handed her over to an enemy kingdom as a hostage... *'Sakura': Oh no... I-I'm so sorry! *'Minerva': I have to get back to rescue her as soon as I can! I worry she's wondering why I haven't shown up... Maybe she thinks I forgot her. Thoughts like that make me restless and impatient... and that comes out in battle. *'Sakura': I'm sure Maria doesn't think those things about you, Minerva! *'Minerva': ...Is that so? What makes you say that? *'Sakura': Even if I was in trouble, I could never hold feelings like that against someone I love. *'Minerva': But... *'Sakura': I think Maria is probably patiently waiting for you. She must miss you terribly! But more than that, she's probably hoping you're safe--don't you think? She'd be sad if she knew you were hurt. ...Even sadder than she is missing you. *'Minerva': ...Thank you, Princess Sakura. You're right. *'Sakura': So then, do you think you could maybe be a little less reckless on the battlefield? I want to make sure you rescue Maria... So you can't get injured before then! *'Minerva': ...I understand, Sakura. I will try. For you... and for Maria. *'Sakura': Oh! Miss Minerva... Thank you! *'Minerva': No. It is I who should be thanking you. Your concern for my well-being helped me realize what's at stake for me here. *'Sakura': Good! That's the best I can hope for... So I'm happy to help! And to be able to hear your story. *'Minerva': You are too kind... I promise to be less reckless and to lean on my friends more. And of course, I will be depending on you as well. *'Sakura': I'll give every ounce of strength I can if it'll be any help at all! *'Minerva': I just hope I'll be able to approach your level of contribution... An ally who soothes wounds and hearts--matching your worth would be a feat. *'Sakura': Let's both do what we can! *'Minerva': Yes. As we're in this together, let's have each other's backs! With Marth *'Minerva': Yyah! Hah! Haahh! *'Marth': Excuse me, Princess Minerva, but the war council is about to convene! *'Minerva': Ah! Is it that late already? My apologies, Prince Marth. *'Marth': Not at all. But... my, what vigorous training that was! I must admit, I'm a bit jealous! Your martial prowess clearly exceeds my own. *'Minerva': Oh no, Prince Marth, it is I who is jealous! You have the power to lead many people! That is truly worthy of jealousy. As for me, I wonder if I'll have what it takes to lead Macedon once it's freed... *'Marth': I should think someone like you would have that strength and abundance. *'Minerva': It's true that I have plenty of confidence when faced with battle, but beyond that... *'Marth': I understand. Ruling a kingdom is no easy task. I know well your feelings of anxiety. I, too, fear I'm sorely lacking when it comes to leaving my kingdom. *'Minerva': ...You? *'Marth': It's true! However... along with my fear, I'm also filled with hope. *'Minerva': Hmm... Hope can be powerful, but... *'Marth': Even if I'm weak alone, I know I can do anything with my friends' help. If I'm joined by others who share my hopes, we can overcome any obstacle. *'Minerva': I'm working toward freeing Macedon, and others have joined me, but... Can our ability to liberate it translate to maintaining a lasting peace? *'Marth': I believe it can. Though, of course, I have no real proof on that front... *'Minerva': Hmm... I think I may understand my way forward. I must share my vision for Macedon with those who would work with me. And... I must listen to all of their dreams and ideas as well... And if our opinions differ... we'll consider all sides and build from there! *'Marth': Right. And by doing so, you'll all be sharing your goals in the fullest sense. ...Seems I was correct: you already have the strength your kingdom needs. And if you have friends to support you, I believe you will use it well. *'Minerva': Perhaps. Yet... I mustn't let myself be weakened by overconfidence. Faith in my friends has lost me battles before--and I was left feeling betrayed. I want to consider every angle so nothing like that ever happens again. And by doing so, I will push Macedon toward freedom and peace. *'Marth': That sounds more like the Red Dragoon I know! Unwavering as ever. I would love to learn from your strength... Might I... train with you sometime? We can strengthen each other and push toward our shared goals--as friends! *'Minerva': It would be my honor! Now... shall we make our way to the war council? We shouldn't miss our opportunity to help shape our future, right? *'Marth': Right! That's the spirit! With Linde *'Minerva': ...I don't mean to bother you, Linde, but are you OK? You seem lost in thought... *'Linde': Oh, hello, Princess Minerva I was... just thinking about Princess Nyna. *'Minerva': ...Princess Nyna... of Archanea? I suppose you used to live in the Archanean palace, didn't you? *'Linde': Yes. My father, Miloah, served as pontifex in the royal palace... But when Dolhr invaded, the palace was torn apart. *'Minerva': The royal family and everyone living there was either captured or killed, right? *'Linde': Yes... Except for Princess Nyna. *'Minerva': That any of the royal family survived suggests to me they're not to be trusted. Thinking only of protecting themselves... Perhaps they got what they deserved. *'Linde': Princess Nyna isn't like that! She... she's kind... and strong... She's a good person! She's the only one that gives the citizens of Archanea any hope! *'Minerva': Hope, hm? And you believe she's worthy of that hope? *'Linde': Yes! She's been through so much, but she still looks to the future with optimism... She's the reason I decided to join the fight against Dolhr in the first place! *'Minerva': ...I see. If you defend her so fervently, than perhaps I'm wrong about her. *'Linde': Oh! I didn't expect you to give up your position so easily, Minerva. *'Minerva': Being here has... softened me. In truth, until recently, I'd been avoiding you... *'Linde': Because... I'm Archanean? *'Minerva': Yes. From where I stand, Archanea is at war with Macedon. I thought perhaps you might hate me for that very reason... But I've come to understand I was mistaken. *'Linde': And I was mistaken about you too, Princess Minerva. Since Macedon aligned with Dolhr, my view of your people had... diminished. *'Minerva': So it is during war. *'Linde': But... you did say you would reconsider your thoughts on Princess Nyna... So perhaps it is possible for our peoples to overcome their differences. *'Minerva': It's hard to imagine now, but the idea is nice... The sooner the better. Why don't we work together to build a future in which we're free from Dolhr. If we can get along, I'm sure Macedon and Archanea will be able to. *'Linde': Yes! I'm sure we'll be able to reach that point eventually! Until then, I'll work to bring peace to the continent from Princess Nyna's side! *'Minerva': Heh. Princess Nyna must be relieved to have such a gifted mage behind her. ...We may have a long road ahead of us, but we'll make it. Right, Linde? *'Linde': Yes! Now let's take the fight to our enemies-- together! With Olivia *'Olivia': Minerva? I...wanted to thank you for saving me out on the battlefield... *'Minerva': No need to thank me, Olivia. Helping allies in battle is a matter of course. And to be honest...it was nice to have a front-row seat for your dance. *'Olivia': Huh? You were watching me dance? *'Minerva': Yes. Dance is a...new experience for me. That is, I don't know much about dancing myself. *'Olivia': Oh... Really? I would've thought that, as a princess, you'd have had lessons at some point... *'Minerva': I was born in a military nation. Performing arts were considered...beneath us royals. From birth, all my brother and I cared about was our martial training. *'Olivia': I've traveled to kingdoms like that before, so I have some idea what you mean... *'Minerva': Frankly, I grew up thinking dancing was mere folly, so I avoided it at all costs. But...my perspective has shifted. Your dancing changed my mind. *'Olivia': My dancing? *'Minerva': Yes! There's such energy and courage flowing through your movements... I didn't know that a dance could be so powerful--so...overwhelming. *'Olivia': Yes! Dance has the power to fill an audience with spirit and determination! *'Minerva': And that power is amplified when the dancer is someone as beautiful as you. *'Olivia': Oh! Minerva! You're embarrassing me... But...if someone who's never known dance can have their eyes opened to it... Well, there's nothing that can make a dancer like me any happier! Uh, mm... Maybe I got a little overexcited there... Ugh, so embarrassing! *'Minerva': Hmm... Have you considered channeling that excitement into teaching dance? There must be others our there who, like me, have never known its power. *'Olivia': You're right! I could spread my love of dance to the rest of the world! Would you help me, Minerva? ... W-would you dance with me? *'Minerva': Wha--? Me? Dance?! *'Olivia': Seeing you soar and glide as gracefully as in battle... Oh, I'm already giddy! *'Minerva': B-but surely someone as brusque and unrefined as myself couldn't possibly-- *'Olivia': And just think how much it would boost morale on the battlefield! *'Minerva': Hm. It may be worth trying if I'm able to inspire the same energy and courage... I won't have much free time to practice dancing while this war is on, but... Once the fighting is over, I may be able to give it a try then. *'Olivia': Yay! ...And when that time comes, may I practice with you? I just really want to see what it's like when you dance! *'Minerva': Olivia... You're embarrassing me now. ...But you'll be the first to know. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Supports